The Blood Knife
The Blood Knife is a part of The Five Knives set. Known Abilities The Blood Knife is, of course, the most bloodthirsty of the knives. It's first ability is the total absorption of all blood. When stabbed into any living creature, this blood can be used for a multitude of things. If the wielder is wounded, then they can stab the knife into any living one and should their blood be enough to satisfy the thirst of the knife, it will decide whether or not to heal the wielder. This knife is peculiar in that it doesn't entirely need a wielder to kill; the blood it has absorbed can be released from the handle and then hardened into a solid form. This allows it to create a pseudo-body that can be used to kill at will. However, the abilities of the knife are significantly greater when in the hands of a capable wielder. Besides, if the wielder should prove incapable of satisfying it's thirst (there has only ever been one such wielder) then it will eventually kill them and move on. The other capabilities of the knife are only availiable when tapped by a capable wielder. But, as stated before, there has only ever been one to unlock these abilities. These abliities are incredibly strong, and it is theorised from this that the other knives have a similar untapped pontential that could be accessed if met with an ideal wielder. The first "boosted" ability would be to manipulate the blood in other creatures within a certain radius of the wielder. This can be used to instantly kill a victim from a safe distance or to use them as a puppet for covert purposes. It should be noted that, once manipulated, the blood within them can be hardened, leading to an excrutiatingly painful death. The second ability is an extremely potent version of the "blood releasing" ability. Essentially, it allows the wielder to create intricately detailed creatures out of blood using the knife's very own reserves. This can be used in conjunction with the healing abliity and even allows for the wielder to create weapons out of their own blood if direct contact with the knife is not possible. The third is the power to change blood's properties, depending on the wielders imagination (something this blood thirsty knife severely lacks). For example, the blood can be given a more acidic property, boiling and burning a victim from the inside out with their own blood. Or, the wielder can just thin the blood, making the victim pass out quite quickly. There are quite literally thousands of different ways the wielder can change the blood; the only requirement is that the blood retain some of it's elemental properties. An odd thing to note about the "boosted abilities" is that none of them require physical contact with the knife. As the wielder and knife are linked as a single unit telepathically, they can like wise use their abilities as a team. A fight with one becomes a fight with two. This is undoubtedly the most deadly of the abilities. Those who don't know about this can easily be surprised and taken down in an instant. While this knife's abilities may seem fairly limited compared to some of the others, it is still extremely dangerous in it's own right. This knife, when paired with a capable wielder, is to be considered a High-Very High threat level. Speculation If anyone has any information on The Blood Knife then feel free to add your own speculation and theories to this section. Format for speculation: Theory contained in quotation marks e.g. "The Blood Knife is hemophobic" then followed by who is contributing the theory e.g. "The Blood Knife is hemophobic" - Kenzaru. Add speculation below this line. ---- "I believe it may be possible to destroy the knives through an extremely talented Tulpa manipulator, however this is merely a theory and it is unknown how the knives would react when faced with their potential destruction" - Kenzaru The knife may also be destroyed through the use of a special entity from another dimension,although this is just a hypothesis,it may have unnecessary side effects or a disatrous effect.-Night Shadows Category:The Five Knives